Talk:Star Trek: Voyager
Sort Order The episode order presented here for season two is, arguably, incorrect. It shows the correct production order, but not the correct air order. Unless anyone has any objections, I will correct it. I will also add a note about the issues regarding the four episodes that were held back from season one. Alex Peckover 00:39, Aug 1, 2004 (CEST) :Hmm. On the TOS page, we also have the episodes listed by air dates, not by production number... Ottens 13:02, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I think the four s1 holdovers should be separated, but the two groups (the s1 eps and then the bulk of s2) should individually be in production order. I'll do so. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:32, 1 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::I don't think some of the mid-season two episodes are in the correct order either. IIRC, "Dreadnought" and "Death Wish" should be next to each other. Alex Peckover 08:36, Aug 2, 2004 (CEST) When did Voyager End? (moved from Reference Desk) I know I've commmented on this issue too many times, but I think it needs to be sorted once and for all - in what year did ''Voyager'' return to Earth? It is, to my mind, obvious that it ended in 2378 - in "Homestead", Neelix comments that they're celebrating the 315th anniversary of First Contact - then clarified as the anniversary of Tuvok's ancestors arrival on Earth. This places the year of that episode and subsequent ones in 2378. However, throughout this site, the events keep being listed in 2377 - what am I missing? The reason I ask this again is that I'm on the verge of changing every reference to Voyager's return to 2378, but I don't want to if others keep changing it back or if I'm wrong. Help! -- MiChaos 17:57, 14 Aug 2004 (CEST) :You're right though.. we've confirmed that those episodes must indeed take place in 2378, however, many have missed the "Homestead" reference and continue to perpetuate the incorrect date. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 04:55, 15 Aug 2004 (CEST) What about the fact that each season in modern Star Trek history has been during one calendar year. The stardates begin and end in that calander year as well. I don't see why we should change are assumptions simply because of a single mistake in one episode. Anyone else with me?Ryan123450 08:13, 18 Aug 2004 (CEST) :I disagree. Find me any reference to the idea that each season takes place in one calendar year. I don't think there's anything really supporting that - in fact, starting a new year somewhere mid-season would solve more problems than it creates. This is an assumption as well, of course, but at least we shouldn't call something an "error" just because it doesn't fit our previous assumptions. -- Cid Highwind 10:04, 18 Aug 2004 (CEST) UPN link Rebelstrike2005 removed the link I'd put in for UPN. We've got a page for NBC (linked from TOS) — why not a page for UPN? --Josiah Rowe 18:32, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) a different world hi, i was searching through the place. but i cannot remember the episode where the crew of VOY are all kinda 'evil' where voyager has all sorts of weapons mounted on her and the crew allied with kazons as well as 7o9 was not made an individual... can anyone tell me which episode it is? thx 70.70.209.80 06:51, 12 May 2005 (UTC) :You're probably thinking of "Living Witness". It was kind of the Voyager version of a Mirror Universe episode, without it actually being a Mirror Universe episode. Randee15 06:53, 12 May 2005 (UTC) "Voy-Voy-a-ger....Voy-a-ger" Once read somewhere that something should go under "interesting points" on the series' main page, but I don't see anything like that. Where should I add... I read somewhere that the Voyager theme is actually a synthesizer saying "Voyager" over and over again. I listened to the theme, and it matches! The same three "syllables" over and over. Kinda' interesting... -AJHalliwell 18:24, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Spooky, it does sound like that... *hides* --AmdrBoltz 18:43, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Its true, it does sound like it, but only if you say it in your head! I thought they usually used real instruments rather than synthesised ones for the theme tunes to the star trek series'. zsingaya 20:38, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) Almost cancelled? Was the series really on the verge of cancellation as some rumours state? Tough Little Ship 19:52, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC) I don't think it was on the verge of being cancelled, but the ratings were low. Excelsior 22:11, 24 Jul 2005 (UTC)